The Darker side
by Revaiyne SyNdrome
Summary: What happens when you mix love and demons? Read and you might just find out (ocX anyone, it's a massive triangle) ( at the end of the story, I will write a chapter and y'all can comment, whoever gets most, wins the gurl)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark alley. I was running, being chased. He was screaming, "Run! Run! Stay away!" The boy with a streaked head was screaming, (he looks like a rooster- I thought) mean while a boy with pink hair on the other side of the ally was holding his arms out, "c'mon baby, you can make it hurry up!" He screamed. I turned around, looking what I was running from, a shadow, a spiked green shadow, graceful, yet terrifying. "Run my princess run..." I saw a white glint. (That's his mouth, why is he smiling? Why? I thought) I lost my feet, I shouldn't of turned around, I was paying to much attention to the man. Or more

Like phantom criss crossing the alley walls like a high spider. I fell, I screamed, "leave me alone! I don't want to be your princess!" (What? What am I saying? Why am I running what's going on?-I'm thinking) As I lay on the cold wet ground, awaiting my fate, the phantom was just about to land flat on top of me, a blinding blue light grazes my nose, it was supposed to hurt, but it didn't. A raven haired boy landed where the green haired man would land, face smashed on mine, accidentally Kissing me. My face reddened, I jumped up and ran off, tried to anyway, but a boy, with glasses stopped me. "Where so you think your going girl?"

I was taken aback. "I-I need t-to go pleas-se" I stuttered(idiot! I screamed in my head). "Where do you have to be?" The boy asked. (Damit! Why can't I think this far ahead!) "Um, well, I-" I was interrupted by the raven haired boy, "just let her go, she doesn't know a thing!" He yelled. "You idiot! You know that DEMON that WE were chasing after, Amaimon was just another part of the plan, she was baited! Do you not understand? She is the bodach!" Four Eyes screamed even louder. "Bodach?" I asked stupidly. Every one was there now, the pink haired boy, the rooster face, the raven, and four eyes. I fell to my knees and awoke, in a sweaty bed, tears rolling down my face, and shaking. A strange man was at the end of my bed, purple hair, dressed in a long white Peacoat. "Wouldn't you like to join us?" He said with a smirk. From what I could see it was no offer…


	2. Meeting… for real

The next thing I know I was hit over the head with something, knocking me out. When I woke, the rooster boy from my dream was staring at me, and said curiously- "Hey, Moonlyn, is that you?"

I just stared at him in disbelief

"How, how do you-" I was cut off by the pinkette. "Bon, she looks familiar, doesn't she?" 'Bon' looked at the boy with a what-the-hell face and sneers "Shima! That's Moonlyn! Remember that …demon… took her away from us" he finished with a whisper. "I'm right here you idiots what the hell is going on?" I exclaimed "you don't remember us, do you, Moonlyn?" Shima sighed. "No I don't I'm sorry guys..." I said, angrily kicking myself for not remembering them.

"Shima, do you want to tell her?" Bon asked quietly. "No, I wouldn't make it through the whole story with out breaking." He finished quietly. "Ok then, Moonlyn, you were once human, but then that dumb ass of a Demon prince -Amaimon- stole you away, and, well forced you into marrying him, you were brainwashed Moonlyn, tha-" I was enraged, "My husband is NOT an evil person! He's great! He treated me better then any other human had.." I said thinking back to my past

(Flash back)

"Your so stupid! What type of a name is Mooonlyyyn?! Stupid girl!" A boy shouted at me, pulling at my hair after he had pushed me down. "Suguro! Let her go! What are you doing?" My friend Renzou shouted at him pulling us apart, as I started to cry, I ran off. My savior chased after me, as I was struggling to escape by climbing a tall tree, I heard Renzou screaming at me, Moonlyn! Come down, his dads taking care of him now, come down!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a strange voice called out to me. "Wha-" I asked dazed at the mans mesmerizing voice, falling into his Ocean blue gaze. "Come my darling, to a place where you will not suffer, you will be a princess, my princess…" he smirked. Being 8 of course I wanted to be a princess, so I took his hand and followed him, the first few days were horrible, getting used to Gehenna. The hot air, the aura, the sky. Oh I hated the sky, carbon dioxide. It changed my body structure as well, along with intimate lessons from my king, Amaimon. My ears got sharper and longer, my teeth inhumanly sharp, and I have telekinesis and telepathy. Along with that, I grew up.

(End of flashback)

"Excuses 'Bon' what is your name, really?" I asked curiosity lingering around us. "Suguro, I used to beat you up, I was the reason you were abducted." His expression faded with guilt written all over it. "Bon…" Shima started. "It's ok, I lived just fine… Thank you for rescuing me guys… I wouldn't of left even if I had a choice." I said sincerely. Bon's expression didn't change, so I walked over to him. He looked up "I'll give you guys some privacy" Shima said face red as he walked out of my new dorm room. "The only thing I want to know is why you beat me up, picked on me." I asked

"That's it? That's rea-" I interrupted him "Why dammit?! Just tell me why!" I was furious

"Because, you were nice to me, even though I was from the cursed temple, you smiled at me, talked to me, helped me! I hated it! But I didn't want to hurt you so I just pushed you away so nobody could make fun of you for hanging out with me." His gaze dropped back to the floor. I grabbed his chin, tilting it to make him look me in the eye. His faced turned red, and he tried to move his head so he wouldn't look at me. But I knew that would come so I leant down. "You can't escape me Suguro." I said firmly, putting my forehead to his. "Get off me" he whispered. I grabbed his face, forcing me "I will fight you if you continue.." I claimed. He tried to push me away, grabbing my hips in the process, I let go of his face and grabbed his hands, so they wouldn't move. "Let me go!" He whined. "No" I whispered in his ear. He looked up and snarled yanking his hands away, standing as I saw a peculiar… bump on his pants. He noticed what I was staring at, and yelled "now look what you did! Let me go!" I realized I still had his hand in both of mine. "I'm sorry…" I said softly, letting go of his hand and laying back in bed. I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw Bon. "Yes?" I said sadly, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry" he looked

Me in the eye, but this time I was the one who couldn't look. He grabbed my face doing what I did to him, he rubbed my cheek, I looked at him bewildered at his sudden kindness. "I'm sorry Moonlyn" with that he walked out, with a morose complexion.

Shima walked in and grabbed my hand "He never forgot the day you were reported missing, he has it marked, he doesn't do anything all that day, he even skips school because of it." I looked at Shima, and said "he wouldn't even look me in the eye…"

"I can" Shima said with a smirk leant down, and breathed in my ear, I froze, not knowing what to do. "You remember me?" He asked. "Renzou, why the hell did you dye your hair pink?" I asked, aggravated. "That was my moms favorite color, so when she passed, I dyed it." He said nuzzling my neck now. I cringed, "stop Shima! Go away!" I exclaimed. "I just missed you so much, I can barely hold it back any more!" He said lust oozing out of every pore, his eyes darkened and glinted, in pure want. Just then the door opened, and Four eyes from my dream appered. (Thank god! I screamed in my head)

"Shima" the boy said fiercely, "would you mind leaving the room?"

"Sure teach" and with that he swaggered out of the room.

"He didn't bother you to much, did he bodach?" He sneered.

"Can I ask your name sir? Oh, and thanks for saving me..." I said too politely. "My name is , I am your new teacher" he smiled. "But your the same damn age as me!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use foul language." He said nonchalantly. "Of course, my apologies, sir" I was to tired for a fight. My brother will be in shortly, so we might as well begin your examination for injuries from Gehenna." He continued, "I do not enjoy this so please do not think the wrong way, but would you mind standing up and squatting, I need to see how your knees move, because the air slows down your joints."

"Alright" as I stood up says "your a lot shorter than I expected…" he smiled as I frowned. I squatted, hearing my knees pop. "Did you feel anything?" He asked gingerly. "Naw" I said. "Good" he said as he smiled. "Okay, now, kick my hand" he ordered with a straight face, which his hand was about 2 inches above my head( I'm 5'1). I kicked above his hand and before I could smirk for being a smart ass, he grabbed my leg, and flung me on the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled "your being smart, now, here." He said as he held out his hand, smiling, of course I grabbed his hand as he helped me up, "sorry" I said "I just couldn't have any fun in Gehenna, I was always locked up." I said with a partial smile. "That Amaimon didn't hurt you to bad did he?" asked politely. "No, I can hold up on my own" I grinned at him. "That's it for today, so I will see you in class tomorrow" he said as the raven haired boy slid through the gap between his brother and the door.

"I'm Rin" he said as if he could care less.

"Moonlyn" I said, copying his tone

He smiled at me, "So, what's a bodach?" He asked.

I looked at him and said "it's a derogatory statement that was created for me exclusively, meaning a brat who was taken by and turned into a Demon, by there own stupid actions." I said, snarling, from my own seething rage, because in thrush it wasn't my fault...

"That's no fair! But I heard it wasn't your fault at all! That stupid rooster face chased you up a tree! Sorry to make you mad, Moonlyn, but I was curious…" I laughed at him, "yea, people are like that, I'm not mad it's just the guy who assigned the name to me." I said, voice back to normal.

"Two and final questions, if you were born a human, how are you now a demon, and who assigned the name to you?" He asked slowly, making sure I wasn't angered. "Well, bubba, 1) intimacy will change your human ways into a demon, and 2) that self proclaimed idiot of an exorcist, Angel" I emphasized venom in the name. "Intimacy?" Rin asked, face getting red, realizing. "Well, what do you expect, he is a king and I was his prisoner…" I said sadly "don't say that! It makes it sound like foreplay!" He said voice cracking in embarrassment. I just laughed, laughed so loud my fellow classmates ran in my dorm, "what's going on?!" Bon shouted and lunged at Rin, while I shot up and grabbed Bon's hand, forcing him to stop, as I said "Bon, I was laughing, calm down" he looked at Rin with pure jealousy. When everything calmed down, every one walked out including Rin, just as I sat down, popped his head in and said, "Call me Yukio, ok Moonlyn?"


	3. The twins turn…

Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up, got ready for cram school, since I didn't go to the regular school. I walked to my door, as soon as I opened it, there was a hand on the other side of the door nob. "Yukio?, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We'll you live next door to us, so we wanted to invite you to breakfast" he said calmly. "Mephisto put us next to each other?, why?" I pondered aloud. "I didn't think it would be a bother, we do have to keep you away from Amaimon, remember, your ex husband, the one that attacked you?" He said, anger residing in his voice. "You are definitely not a bother, and how did I escape Gehenna?" I asked, quietly. "Well, I'm guessing he hit you, or attacked you, your injuries say so, and you must of made a portal some how, since your the first bodach in history, we don't know if it gives you powers or not. Then, you ran into an alley is exorcists and exwires where training in, I realized your face from the missing posters, and then, Amaimon followed you. You fell, and Rin, being him, ran to help you good or bad, saved you from Amaimon, and just to tell you, you where his first kiss" he explained, Smiling at the fact that I was blushing. "Well, uhh, how did I kiss him?" I asked, stuttering with my voice cracking in the process. "He fell on you while fighting Amaimon, face first" he chuckled, and continued, "then you ran off, we don't know where but found you, and took you here.

I was mortified, "but in my dream… all that happened, except you were rude, and mean, and… terrifying. But I didn't get away…" I stated, slowly. "What are you talking about?" He asked in pure confusion. "I had a dream, that I was running, and fell, people were trying to catch me, all of you where there, Shima had his arms out, calling to me, Rin popped out of nowhere, and just… burnt Amaimon, Bon was yelling at me to hurry, as I fell, Rin fell on me, and, well, you know, (I made a kissy face at Yukio, while he laughed, I continued), then you walked up to me and yelled, calling me 'bodach' and calling me scum or something, I ran off and you said 'where are you going?' Then I woke up, with Mephisto on the side of my bed…" as I finished my dream, Yukio looked astounded, "wow, that's amazing, you don't mind if I tell Mephisto do you?" He asked politely, as I replied, "sure" he said, "Breakfast will be ready in about a minute, come on, you can walk with me." He held out his hand into my door way, as f he wanted me to take it. As I reached for it Rin walked past him and said, "we'll if it isn't four eyes getting attention." He smirked as Yukio replied with "we'll you kissed her, am I right lover boy?" I yelled at Yukio with a crimson face, "it didn't count!" I kinda whined in there to, which made both the boys laugh at me.

We walked down the hallway, the boys telling me funny embarrassing moments about the other, while I just laughed my ass off. "Yukio used to were make up, one of the priestess caught him and showed our father!" Rin laughed it off, as Yukio retorted, "Rin wore dresses 3 days in a row!" I just laughed as we reached the cafeteria with tears, I was still laughing at the fact that they were still bickering even though I wasn't really listening, just talking to ukobach, about all the miserable failures in the kitchen, explaining why my old parents called me 'Nueki' (Nuke-ee) because no matter what I put in the microwave, it either exploded or I broke the microwave. The boys noticed ukobach laughing, looked at us, with smiling faces, "well, now we don't have to introduce you 2" he said. "Nueki?" Rin laughed as Yukio hit him on the back of the head. We ate breakfast, and then they went to school as I awaited my own cram school…


End file.
